Second Murder
stink man dies Motive Every person was given the secret of another student, but without any indication of WHO'S secret it was. They were also told which student had their secret. Truth Bullets MONOKUMA FILE 02: Shuun Nakajima was discovered laying face-down in the Shock Hall. For some strange reason, he was wearing the garb of that masked person from awhile ago over his usual clothes, which were soaking wet. Time of death was 11:37PM.' ' WATER: This may come as a surprise, but there's a lot of it, all over the second floor. Inconveniently, three feet deep's worth of the stuff lies between every room in the second area.' ' GONDOLAS: There are six of them, which must be used in order to travel the second floor without wading through uncomfortable amounts of water. A large, unruly oar is also generally used to get these anywhere.' ' JUN’S ACCOUNT: Jun would occasionally check in to see if the shock hall had become operational again after causing its shutdown, usually to no avail. On the night before the body discovery, somewhere between ten and eleven, he went to check on it and it was completely operational, with nothing out of place with the gondolas. Maybe he did or maybe he didn’t see anyone around this time, who’s to say? * UPDATE: At the time, Jun actually saw the costumed Plague Mask person everyone had thought died, rowing a boat around quietly. Being his difficult self, he thought best not to mention something so outlandish until heavily pressed. It was closer to eleven than ten, too. SHOCK HALL BLACKOUT: Quite some time ago, an ill-advised move ended up violently killing the power of the shock hall. The power was off when the body was discovered as well. BOAT RACE: A siblings’ quarrel led to Mea and Rima Kotobuki holding a boat race that absolutely no one but them agreed would determine the group’s leader. SECOND MOTIVE: Every member of the group was told the deep, dark secret of another, without beinformed whose it was, but was also told just who it was that acquired their own secret.' ' XXX GETUP: No, not like the sexy XXX. Shuun was discovered dressed in a handmade, black button-up cloak with buttons on the left side, plague mask, gloves, and a red cravat, all looking quite similar to the things the seemingly-deceased XXX once wore. RUBBER LINING: The inside of the XXX cloak was lined with rubber. MISPLACED OARS: Only a single oar was with the rest of the gondolas when the boat race was supposed to start, the rest being discovered floating around the second area. CRACKED OAR: The row-ey end of one of the missing oars was discovered close to the body, damaged and somewhat burnt. MISSING COSTUME NOTES: Star Ozu noticed that the notebook in which she’d been jotting down costume ideas had been stolen recently. @DAMNKAKENNY’S GREAT BIG BOOK OF HILARIOUS YOUTUBE PRANKS: A published booklet discovered inside the victim’s jacket, ironically compact for its name. It has dozens upon dozens of ideas to ruse or scare your friends and family. Many of them are rather tasteless, but the book itself is in perfect condition, if slightly smelly. CRACKED GLASS: The glass tube in the shock hall had been broken open, with the victim’s body laid out over a few shards of broken glass.' ' MONOKUMA’S ACCOUNT: “I went through all this trouble to fix the shock hall up, and someone just up and ruined it the same way again!” MISSING MONOPAD: Shuun did not have his Monopad on him, and it didn't seem to be in his room either. Summary whappoCategory:Plot info Category:Murders